David part 2 written with Nofretete
by Lilith0376
Summary: Helen has a new man in her life but, he has a big surprise waiting for her and her family.


David  
  
Yes I know him he is a nice guy. She said. And one more thing he isn't a boy he is a 25 year old man! Helen was very defensive now. What is the matter mom I just said he was a boy you don't have to get so defensive and besides Susie said so. Meg told her mother a little angry. I'm sorry Meg I don't know what happened to me Helen told her daughter. I have an idea mom! JD said. What is it honey? Since all us guys have a part time job why not get Meg a part time job with you at the lab? She could be your personal assistant? He suggested. Helen was not prepare for that if Meg started going to work with her she was going to notice David and her. I think it is a great idea Helen now all the kids will have something to do after school; Eric is an assistant coach at a baseball little league, JD is prof. Sharp's assistant at the lab, and Bunji is teaching children martial arts at his martial arts school. Meg needs something to do after school too and since you are teaching her about the ocean at home it would be great if she could lean more if she gets some hands on training from the best marine biologist in the world. Jack finished. Helen didn't know what to do she didn't want Meg at the lab, but couldn't tell them no on that and she needed something to do after school rather than just come home from school watch t.v. and talk on the phone all day. Finally Helen agreed to get Meg a part time job besides she could keep her busy with all the paper work that needed filing and running all her errands that could keep her busy all day to notice anything. So, mom how was your research? Bunji asked. It went very well thanks for asking sweetie. When am I starting my new job? Meg asked. Not yet I still need to talk to my boss about it before you get to the lab, but I'm sure you will not have any problems getting in. She said. At night Helen felt strange sleeping with Jack by her side she had gotten used to David's body she didn't know what to make of her husband now; everything was different about them, Jack was 39 and his body wasn't as muscular as David, Jack's hair was getting a little grey on the sides while David's was blond all over, Jack even had wrinkles over his forehead and David's forehead was smooth. Even the kiss felt different Jack's kisses felt different his lips weren't like David's and now she crave David even more. Helen tossed and turned all night wrestling with her feelings for Jack and David; Jack was the man she had married and had children with, David was the man making her wildest dreams come true what was she to do? Who did she truly love? Jack or David? She dreamt about them all night long their faces kept on melting into one, everything about them was melting into one body and that body was asking her whom did she love. Do you love David? Or do you love Jack? The body asked. Each time it asked the face of the man it named appear in the body. Helen couldn't wake up from the dream and she desperately try to find a way out but she couldn't. Helen! Helen wake up! A voice said. It was Jack shaking her awake. Honey what happened you were tossing and turning and kept on saying to move back, did you have a premonition? Are we in any kind of danger? No Jack we are not, I just had a bad dream that is all; I need to get a drink of water I'll be back. With that Helen left the bedroom and when into the kitchen to get a glass of water and to calm her nerves down; she sat down with the glass in her hands and her hands were trembling she was also sweating and her breathing was hard. What am I going to do now? Is my conscience telling me I have to choose between the two? She thought to herself. Oh God what do I do now? I can't keep this up I need David by my side and I need Jack too he is my husband and the father of my children. Helen told herself. After drinking all the water she got up and headed towards her bedroom her legs were so wobbly she wasn't sure they could carry her all the way up. The next Monday Helen went to work like usual but before leaving Meg reminded her to talk to her boss about her getting a job at the lab with her. Don't worry Meg I will talk to Steve today to see if that is if there is a part time opening at the lab I am not promising anything to you, ok? Yes mom I understand! Said Meg happily. Helen hope there would be not openings at the lab she didn't want Meg at all near her or David and now she had to be careful with her friend Susie too that girl could get her and David in big trouble. When she got to the office David was waiting for her he had purchased a beautiful bouquet of roses for her. I thought you might like this he said placing the flowers in a vase full of water. I love them David they are beautiful, Helen was about to kiss him when she notice Susie out of the corner of her eye she wasn't looking their way but she had to be careful when around David. What's the matter why don't you kiss me? He asked. Let me close the door and I'll explain to you she said. Did you see the girl with the blue blouse? Yes I did, why? Her name is Susie she is my daughter's friend and we have to be careful around her she could tell on us and that could cause us both our jobs. She told him. He nodded his understanding; suddenly there was knock on the door. David sat on the chair across Helen's desk and took some papers into his hands while Helen open the door it was Steve. Hi Steve! Hi Helen! Hi David! I'm sorry to bother you but I got a call from your husband and he asked if you had talk to me about your daughter. He said. Oh! My daughter! Yes! Meg wants to know if you have any job openings for part time work I am teaching her about what we do and she is very interested in learning more. Well in that case I can give her a job here, I know she could be David's assistant; what do you think of the idea David? Well I don't know I can pretty much do all my work without the aid of an assistant. I know but you still need help filling all that paper work and doing some errands Meg could do that for you that way you will have more time to do your research. Steve told him. Helen was not happy about the idea but she didn't say anything she just hope David would say no. Why not let her help Helen after all she is her mother she will learn better from her mother than me. He told Steve. If you insist then Meg will be your assistant Helen, no wait I have a better idea she can be both your assistant I'm sure Meg will have no problem helping you both. So, what do you two think now? I think it is a great idea Helen said much satisfied now. I second that. David said. Helen knew with the amount of work Meg would get she was going to be too busy to do any snooping around like it was her custom. Tell your daughter to be here tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. to start work she will leave with you home and tell her to dress properly after all this is also an office besides a lab you know. Steve told Helen. When Helen got home she told the news to her family about Meg's new job, Meg was very happy about getting her first job and the best part was that it would be with her mother she was actually going to help her mother. Now Meg you have to remember to dress properly, no slaking off, no music at all you will be very busy tomorrow we have a lot of things for you tomorrow. Helen said. We? Who are we? Meg asked. David and I, you are going to be our assistant and one more thing I don't want you flirting with him you are going there to do a job not to look at guys no matter how hot they are, got it! Yes mom I got it; besides I have a boyfriend already why do I need to flirt with him anyways, you told me he was 25 he is way too old for me. Helen wasn't sure if she should believe Meg about the no flirting policy but she had to believe her after all she had a boyfriend and yes David was too old for her he was 8 years her senior. The next day Meg was very exited about going to work with her mom the night before she had prepare the clothes she was going to wear, her shoes, and her purse all ready for the next day a big day in her life. After school Meg took her bike to the lab she had a hard time pedalling there with a skirt and high heel shoes on plus her backpack and purse. When she got there her mother told her to go to the guard bureau and tell them that she was there to see her so she would be admitted to the building, next Meg took the elevator to the 15th floor to her mother's office. When she got to her mother's office Helen took a good look at her to make sure she was dressed properly. Meg was wearing a white-buttoned blouse, a blue pencil skirt that reach just above her knees, a matching blue jacket, white panty house, and black high heel shoes. Her hair was in its usual way but it framed her face beautifully, her make up too made her face glow even more that usual. Helen could see her daughter was becoming a woman and wearing a suit made her look more grown up. After assessing her Helen took Meg to meet David, David was very impressed with her and he smiled brightly at her. Helen began to feel that jealousy again she didn't like David looking at Meg like that his looks were only for her not her daughter; Meg on the other hand seem to like David but as she had promised made no attempt to flirt with him and kept her composure. Helen took Meg to her own bureau and instructed her daughter on what was she to do for the next 4 hours; Meg asked her mother if she could put some personal item in the bureau to make it look more hers to that Helen said yes and soon Meg took some things out and put them where she like. After she had finished arranging her new working space David came out of his office and gave her some papers to file. Who is that? He asked. He is my boyfriend Frederich. She told him. Frederich, does he live near your house? No, he lives in Germany with his parents; we have a long distance relationship but he always comes to visit me in the summer and I go visit him too. She said. David just nodded, but could not help to look down at the part of Meg's blouse that was open; leaning behind her he could she her breast. Meg began to feel a little uncomfortable and asked him if he wanted her to do something else. No Meg that is all he said. Helen had been looking at him from her office and soon called him to come and talk to her. What were you doing? Why were you looking at her like that? I am your lover! You better remember that! She told him in an angry tone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- David was surprised at first and looked at the door first. As he saw that it was closed he sat walked up to her. She was standing at the window, watching the sea. He came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Helen, I' m sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. He whispered softly into her ear and kissed her cheek lightly. It's really hard for me to remember that you have a family and that Meg is your daughter. And I'm just a man and when I see a nice girl I just have to look at her. Helen wanted to protest and to move his arms away from her waist, but he held onto her and caught her lips in a deep kiss. But I hope you know that I only love you and no other woman or girl. You are my one and only, my sunshine. He said and Helen kissed him passionatly and both of them felt their usuall passion and love growing again. But this wasn't the right time and the right place for their secret activities. They sighed disappointed after breaking the kiss before it got out of controll. It was too dangerous here, but the urge to kiss and love each other was always there when they were together. Helen went back to work and David left her office. Actually Helen wanted to work, but she just couldn't. Everytime she was with David she was in a dream world. In this special world only David and her excisted and no one else. But when she was alone again the guilty-feeling and the lonely feelings came back. Jack trusted her and her family trusted her. To them she was always the faithfull and loving mother. Never able to hate someone or to hurt someone. But now it was different. She had a secret affair with a young man who worked with her and who was so sexy and cute. Every other woman was looking after him, but he just loved her...... and she was in love with him! But what was it that she felt for him? Was she really in love or was it just a crush? Just a feeling for him because he made her feel sexy and loved again. Was she just thankfull after all? Or had her marriage really hit the dead end and this affair was showing it to her. David was the man for fun and sex and experiences, he made her feel young and desirable. But Jack gave her this trusting feeling, a calm and warm feeling, she had been with him through so many hard times and they had been married for 17 years now. There was so much that connected her to him, most important their children. How would they react when they found out that she had a secret affair with a young man? They would surely hate her and Jack would want a divorce and the children would stay with him. What was she supposed to do? What did she have to do to make it right? Mom? Mom, can you hear me? Helen heard her daughter's voice from far away, but slowly she got back to reality. Mom are you alright? Meg asked her concerned. Yes, sweetheart sure I am! She said smiling at her daughter to make her worried look go away. I just wanted to give you back the papers you told me to write. Here they are! Meg handled them back to her mother and Helen looked at them quickly. That looks very good, Meggie! She said and got up and hugged her daughter. She felt Meg holding onto her tightly and soon she could hear her sobb. Helen was shocked at this and rubbed her back. My baby, what's wrong with you? Why are you crying? Helen moved her hands on her shoulders and pushed her away to look into her eyes. Mom....... I'm so sorry that I had been so angry at you the last weeks, but I wanted you to spend time with me and to go shopping or to the cinema with me. But you always had to work and that made me sad and jealous and angry. I'm sorry, I never meant to do this! She sniffed and broke down in tears again. Helen took her into her arms and the guitly feeling swapped over her and made her feel dizzy. I'm sorry too, Meggie! I was supposed to have more time for you, but I had to do so many things for work and then always Scarab.... But that don't excuses my behaviour. I never meant to hurt you and I hope you can forgive me. We'll spend more time together, I promise! I love you Meggie! Meg tightened her grip on her Mom. I love you to, Mommy! Meg smiled at her happily through her tears and they embraced again. All of a sudden the door opened and David was standing in the doorway. Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to ask you two if you want to go to the cafe at the beach and drink a coffee with me before we continue or hard work here. Helen looked at Meg quickly and then turned back to David. Sure we want David we'll be ready in 2 minutes. He nodded and closed the door again. They walked down the beach for some minutes before arriving at the cafe. They sat down outside at a table and ordered their drinks and something to eat. So Meg, what do you think of your work and your bosses? David asked smiling at her. Meg couldn't help but blush as he looked at her. She loved Frederich deeply, but when a smart and hot boy looked at her like this and smiled at her she couldn't hide her shyness. It's quiet alright. It's really boring actuall, but it' alright after all. And my bosses, you know how they are. I have to do their boring and hard work, while they sit around. Meg tried to sound funny and hoped it really seemed funny. David laughed and Helen smiled at her little girl. Please excuse me for a minute. He said and got up and walked inside the cafe. Meg watched him leave and then leaned towards her mother grinning excitedly. Mom? She whispere. Yeah? Helen asked getting curious about her behaviour. Meg giggled a little. Mom, I think David likes you. Her daughter's words rang through her head. How could she know that? Was it so obvious or did she saw them while they kissed or something? Why do you think so, sweetheart? He's young and I'm old! Why should he like me? Helen said trying to hide her nervousness and quickly drank a bit of her coffee, which the waitress just brought. Meg didn't seem to notice her mother's moodchange and continued. Have you never noticed the way he looks at you and the way he starres at you when you talk or move. And Mom don't tell me you are old! You look like 25 and not one year older. And you are definetly very very lucky when a man like David loves you. Meg leaned forward again and blushed a little. 'Cause he's really hot, don't you think?! Helen was happy to see David coming back from the toilet. Hey girls, what were you talking about, a secret? He asked smiling at them? Meg just laughed. We won't tell you about it! Helen was still shocked. First Meg said that he liked her and then he loved her. She had to talk to him about that. It was getting dangerously close to the truth. They had to be more carefully in everything they did, everytime someone was around. This afternoon she just realized again how much her daughter actually means to her. She loves her deeply and she would never hurt her, but she would. Someday she would hurt her and she was afarid of this day! Some houres later, Meg, Helen and David left the building to go home. They arrived at Helen's car. It was nice to meet you, David! Meg said and shook his hand. He gave her his famous smile and hugged her quickly. It was nice to meet you too. When do you come back. Me and my brothers are on a school-trip tomorrow. We have a beach- volleyball competition against other high-schools at a beach just a few minutes away from here. My Dad will be the judge. That will be fantastic. Meg said excitedly. I wish you much fun then! He turned to Helen and hugged her too, but with more tenderness. He felt the urge to kiss her and to make her his now, but he had to held back his emotion. See you tomorrow Helen. He said normal and Helen just nodded. As he shook her hand she saw him giving her a small paper secretly. Have a nice evening you two! He shouted as he ran towards his car. Meg waved after him, before getting in their car. Mom, now I'm totally sure that he likes you! Meg said as they drove through the woods to their home. Why? Helen asked a little more realxed then earlier. Because the way he hugged you, and believe me he just hugged me, because he wanted to hug you and didn't want it to be to obvious. And it wouldn't bother me if he were your lover! Helen had to hide her shock with all her might. She focused her eyes harder on the road and tried to calm herself down. Meg just continued happily. Dad has been away so often lately and he didn't give you much attention lately. And when there's sexy young man who likes you..... I mean..... if I would be you I would think about it. But I think Dad is really sorry for what he did to you and he wants to make it up to you somehow. And you would never cheat on Dad, wouldn't you Mom? Meg asked and her big blue eyes looked at her. Of course I wouldn't honey! As Meg and Helen arrived home Jack and the boys were standing outside beside their car. Where are you going? Meg asked as she got out the car. Sharp want us to come over for some minutes to see his new machine. JD said and motioned them to come into the car. I'm sorry, but I have a terrible headache, I better stay home. Helen said sadly and Jack and the kids nodded. Then lay down a little, Helen, we'll be back soon. Jack said and they drove away. Helen was eating a sandwich while she watched tv. This day had been so stressfull and everytime the fear that Meg might know her secret. How should she survive this every day? She was wearing her favourite home-dress and laid on the sofa watching one of her favourite movies "Dirty dancing". Her thoughts drifted of to David and then she remebered his paper. She ran to her jacket and got it out of her pocket. What she read made her heart jump in joy and in shock. My sunshine, This day was really hard for both of us and I know that we have to be more carefull now and especially when your daughter is around. I'm missing you like crazy and I just HAVE to see you. I'm comeing over to your house this evening. We will meet at your pool. I'm sorry, but I have to have you again, Helen! I love you! David Oh my gosh, he'll come here! She ran outside as fast as she can and saw him standing next to the pool in the light of the setting sun. Hey sunshine! He whispered as she walked up next to him and catched her breath.  
  
Why.... why are you here it's too dangerous, when my family comes back! She said nervously and shocked at the same time. But he just bentd down and capentured her lips in a deep and passionat kiss. Helen lost control again and left her normal world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up in his arms. While kissing, Helen showed him the dirction of her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and soon their clothes were gone. Helen screamed out in passion as he finally entered her and moved within her. He sucked on her nipples and moaned loudly as he was near his orgasm. They came together and kissed to stop their cries. But they weren't satisfied yet. Want another round? He asked her grinning down at the woman under him. Yes, but I think we are a little sweaty don't you think so? She asked grinning at her lover as well. Then let's take a shower. He said lifting her up again. Soon Helen was up against the shower's wall with him inside of her. The water splashing down on them and the orgasm coming nearer and nearer. All of a sudden they heard the bathroom door open. Helen are you alright?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was Jack! Now her secret was exposed. Jack could not believe his eyes when he saw his wife with another man in the shower; he was still inside of her their bodies intertwine like snakes and dripping from the shower. Get out of the damn shower the both of you and wrap some towels around you. He said trough gritted teeth. Jack slammed the door behind him and walk back to the living room where the kids were waiting for him to tell them what was wrong with their mother. Dad, what is wrong? JD asked when he saw his father coming from the shower with an angry expression on his face. Your mother will tell you what is wrong once she and her man come out of the shower he said. Her man? Dad what are you talking about? Meg asked him. That's when Helen and David came out of the bathroom towels wrapped about their bodies. Meg could not believe her eyes. David? Mom how could you? She asked her. David? Meg you know this bastard? Her father asked her. Yes I do. He is mom's colleague from the lab I met him today. She said. Mom why are doing this? Eric asked her in disbelief. Helen didn't know what to say or what to do in the car she had promised her daughter she could never, would never cheat on her father and now look at how her husband had found her. What do you have to say for yourself? Jack asked her bringing her back to reality. Well? Tell me what the fuck you were doing with him in MY house! Jack screamed at her. Helen felt anger creeping up on her and instead of answering meekly at her husband she lashed out at him. What in the hell did you expected me to do? You have been out of the house for so damn long and when you come back you ignore me! You have cheated on me too! Remembered! I was pregnant with your children the first time you did it and I forgave you, the second time I lost a child while you were cheating on me and that time I forgave you too; I could go on and on telling you how many time you have cheated on me and all those times I forgave you because I love you! This is the first time in my life I have ever cheated on you and you cannot forgive me? Why should I be the one to forgive you every time you hurt me? Tell me damn it! Tell me! She yelled at Jack. What are you teaching your daughter? What are you teaching your sons? That cheating is alright? You want Meg to learn to cheat on her husband someday? Do you want to teach your sons that if their wives cheat on them it's ok? He asked her. What the fuck are you talking about? Aren't you the one who is teaching them that cheating is alright? You are the one teaching your sons that cheating is alright! Your are teaching your daughter that if her husband cheats on her its alright! You are the one who is teaching them that, not me! She answered back. You listen to me you son of a bitch, get your clothes on now or I swear I will rip your heart out with my bare hands. Jack ordered David. David did not hesitate he when back to the bedroom and put on his clothes. To his wife he said. Now you little whore you too get your clothes back on! Whore? How dare you call me a whore? The only one in here who is a whore is YOU! Don't you call me that! He yelled at her and without thinking he slapped her across the face. Dad don't! His children screamed out. Helen landed on the floor; Meg wanted to help her but her father held her back. Dad let me go I want to help mom! She said to him. But her father responded by slapping her too. Meg had no idea why her father hit her she didn't do anything wrong she only wanted to help her mother. Why did you hit me? She said through her tears. Because you knew she was having an affair and didn't tell me! Jack yelled at her. Eric took his sister into his arms while JD and Bunji helped their mother up. I didn't know she was having an affair dad honest, I didn't know; I just met David today. I didn't know, I didn't know. At that moment Meg broke down in tears the only thing that kept her from falling was Eric. Dad I don't think Meg knew of mom's affair. JD said coming to her rescue. And what makes you think she didn't know. Jack questioned his son. Because she would have told you the minute she had found out because she loves you, dad, just like my brothers and I. He said. Helen put on your clothes now, pack your things and get the fuck out my house I don't want you near me or my children. He said. Dad you can't be serious? You can't kick mom out! You are married! You are a team, you can't do this to her! Bunji said frighten. Yeah dad, you can't do this to her. She is right when she said she has forgiven you many times for cheating on her now it's your turn to show how much you love her. Forgive her! Eric told him. I will not have a whore living in my house I don't want my only daughter to become one. He told his son. What about us dad? You too have cheated on mom in the past, isn't that teaching us guys that cheating is alright too? Or are men the only ones allow to cheat? JD questioned his father. Jack had no answer to his son's questions for he knew it was true he had cheated on his wife on the past and she had forgiven him, and yes he was teaching his sons that cheating done by men was alright but Jack was a headstrong man and would not admit to such truth. Helen pack your things and leave with your new man he will take care of you know and if he doesn't don't come to my house looking for forgives for I have none for you or what you have done to me. He said. I will go Jack but know this I love you and only you what I did is wrong but have done to me far worse than this and I forgave you each time you broke my heart. With that Helen headed towards the bedroom to get dressed pack her things and leave what was once her home. You will hear from my lawyer soon Helen. Your lawyer? What does that mean? You and I are getting a divorce that is what it means. He told her. Dad you can't do this! Please don't divorce her! She is your soul-mate, the woman made for you, she is Mother-1 Bionic-1's equal! Meg told her father. But Jack would not let his children pleads for their mother get to him. Helen was out of sight now the only ones in the living room were Jack and his children the light of day was fading, darkness crept on the outside and soon it crept inside the living room making all it touch obscure and different. The shadows in the room played with their faces making them looked sadder and sadder, the tears in the kids' eyes glisten as they ran down their cheeks from the little light that manage to filter inside. Was this the end of the Bennetts? The end of the Bionic Six? Had Scarab finally won? What were they going to tell prof. Sharp? What was going to become of them? Where they destine to follow in their parents footsteps? Marry then cheat on their spouses, divorce, and hurt their children? All these and other questions flooded the kids' minds. The only thing they knew was they had each other and that was it.  
  
Helen was sitting next to David in his car. He drove down the road fast, fast away from her home. Her home. This words were laying in her tongue bitterly. Jach had kicked her out and he wanted a divorce. The goodbye from her children was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. They were crying and she felt the hot tears running down her face too. She didn't dare to hug them and she didn't know why they had been crying. Maybe because they hated her or they were just sad for her or she did hurt them so much. Are you alright Helen? David asked concerned as he saw the shocked face of his lover. Do I look like I'm alright? She asked him angrily and put her head in her hands. She had a terrible headache and she waited for someone to wake her up from this nightmare. In a minute she was sure Jack would wake her because she had a nightmare. He would take her in his arms and tell her that eveything is ok and that he is there to protect her from everything. But he didn't wake her up. Everything that happened next wasn't real for her she was caught in her dreamworld that broke apart when Jack found her. She felt David taking her out of the car and into a dark house she had never seen before. She stuttered something like: Where am I? But David just kissed her cheek and lifted her up in his arms. He brought her into a dark room and layed her down on a bed. Then he left the room and Helen was alone all alone. What had happened to her? She wanted her husband and her children back. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home again. How could she be so stupid and start this affair? Just because she was angry with Jack? Because he hadn't given her much attention lately? She heard the door open and then someone walking up to her bed. The person seemed familar to her and Helen tried hard to recognize the woman through her thick tears. Who are you? Helen asked weakly and the dark shadow of the woman just leaned over and and gave her a shot into the arm. Helen felt sleep coming fast and take over her. The woman laughed and turned around. You'll soon know who I am, Darling! She said and as she left she heard familar voices from the doorway. What are you doing to her? A voice asked and Helen noticed that it was David's voice. You didn't kill her didn't you? He asked frightened and Helen knew the laugh that followed his question. Of course not you idiot! I will keep her here and play a little with her. I wanted you to make her yours and then kidnapp her because the Bennetts are very close friends of my brother and I'm sure that he will be said when he finds out that the bitch Mrs. Bennett left her husband for a young boy. It will make him weak and then he will make a mistake that will tell us who the Bionic six are! Helen was shocked and right before she passed away she heard David coming to her bed. Helen, I'm sorry, but I had to do it, but what I told you is true I love you! Helen didn't know how long she slept but she was feeling weak as she tried to get up. Then she saw that she had chains on her arms and legs. What....is this ? She asked and tried to open them. Hey beautiful! Don't even try it's impossible for you to open them! A voice said from the doorway and Scarab walked out of the shadows. What do you want from me Scarab? Helen asked him and tried to sound brave but failed. Oh, oh ,honey! I want to have some fun with you, that's all! You won't be successfull the Bionic six will rescue me and will beat you! Helen screamed at him loudly as he walked closer to her bed slowly. They won't honey! But look it's so much better here than at home! Your husband doesn't love you and cheats on you and your children hate you. You had some fun with a young small gangster who I told to get you! It was a nice time you had with Jimmy, wasn't it? Scarab grinned at her evily. Jimmy? Helen asked at the verge of tears. Yeah, Jimmy, the blond boy you had sex with many times! He said you were a real tiger in the bed! Helen started crying, so it was all a lie! He never loved her and she ruined her life for a mistake and she had been betrayed. Jack help me, please! Her mind called out to him. So, I really want to know if it's true and I didn't had a woman for a long time so you have to excuse me when I'm a little rough with you! Scarab laughed loudly and started to rip her dress apart. What happened neyt was the worst nightmare coming true for Helen. her mind just screamed: JACK, HELP ME!!!! I need you !!! I love you!!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Just when Scarab was about to rip her undergarments Bionic-1 blasted through the wall. What? What are YOU doing here? Scarab snarled. I came for Helen Bennett! Her husband called me and told me she was in trouble. Bionic-1 answered. Next Scarab heard a big explosion coming from the ground floor. The Bionic Brats!!! Scarab screamed. I don't know how you got here but you will not get out of here alive you pest! Scarab took Helen by the waist and put a gun to her head; if you come any closer she will die and you know I am not making a joke! He said. Helen was getting back to normal from the shot she was given by Madame-O she now knew who it was and soon she would pay and that good for nothing David or whatever his name was too. She hit Scarab on the stomach with her elbow he released her from the pain she had caused him. Helen ran towards her husband upon taking her into his arms he hid her behind him to protect her from anything Scarab might try. Scarab fired his weapon at Bionic-1 but he used his lasers to deflect the laser from his gun, nest Scarab launched himself at Jack; Jack caught him and they began to fight punching and hitting each other. Helen manage to get part of her clothes on and ran out of the room she saw her children taking on Scarab's men and the kids were winning. When she turned a corner to escape "David" graved her by the arms and dragged her to another room; what do you want? She yelled at him. I want you, Helen he said. No, you lied to me you used me! For that you will pay she told him and without thinking she took a small statue laying in a small table and swung it at him hitting him on the side of the head. He felt down bleeding from the injury; Helen felt guilt over hitting him he told her he was sorry and that he still love her, but he had used her to get to her family and she would not forgive him for that. Still she could not live him where he was if Scarab got away he would kill him; so, she dragged him out into the yard and left him there while she transformed he wouldn't notice since he was unconscious. She ran inside the house and looked for Madame-O that lunatic was going to pay dearly for using an anaesthetic to make her sleep; she found her battling Rock-1 hand to hand combat, Helen took Madame-O by the hair pulling her away from her child and taking the battle against her very personally. I've been looking for you darling. Helen told her. You have? Well I was wondering when you were going to show up darling! Madame-O responded. Soon the two women were going at it punching and kicking each other. Mother-1 was winning the fight she was very angry at her she could hardly contain her fury; you are going to pay for what you did to Helen, bitch! Mother-1 told her. That is what you think bitch! Madame-O soon took out her harp and used against her, but Rock-1 took control of the situation by using her sonic blasters. Madame-O was out number she could not take on both bionic women so, she used a smoke grenade and disappeared out of the building. Scarab and the rest of his men followed Madame-O's example and ran out of the building leaving the six behind. Mom are you alright? Meg asked her mother while hugging her. Yes I am honey, yes I am. She said. Mom, mom! The boys called to her and they too hugged their mother. Mom we missed you so much. Bunji told her. I missed you too baby. She told her son. Jack was the only one away from her he wasn't sure if what she had told him through her telepathic powers were true or not. Helen just looked at her husband with tears in her eyes he had come for her he loved her and she knew it, but when she tried to hugged him Jack pushed her away. Why do you push me away? She asked him. Because I don't know if you used your powers to tell me you truly love me or you just did it so we come and help you. He answered. Jack I love you and only you I told you that before you told me to leave. David just used me; he was working with Scarab all along he wanted to get to me so Scarab could get to the Bionic Six. She told him. Jack would you forgive me, please? I am sorry I hurt you and the children. She said softly. Jack could not stay mad at his wife forever to show he was forgiven her he kissed her passionately like he had never kissed her before. What do you say we take that trip to Paris like I promised you. He suggested. I would love to spend some time with you in Paris how about we stay for one month? She asked. One month it is then. Jack agreed. They returned to their home with her things left the kids home and when to Paris for one month.  
  
The End 


End file.
